Missing You
by jewel0404
Summary: Haehyuk FF! sebagian dari projectnya HHS yang di buat sama navivory. maaf karena jelek :(


Missing You

.

.

Haehyuk

.

.

"sudah bangun, eoh?"

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Merasa matanya yang salah, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan sedikit kasar.

Namja tampan berambut hitam yang duduk di tepi ranjang Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja cantik tersebut. Kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Hyukjae yang sibuk menyakiti mata bening itu, dan kemudian meniup bola mata indah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membeku atas tingkah manis tersebut. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya yang ternyata sedari tadi tak terkatup. "hyung? Ini benar-benar hyung?!"

Orang yang ditanyai nampak tersenyum jengah. "memang ada lagi yang memiliki wajah tampan ini?"

Mata Hyukjae mulai berair, dan kemudian dengan cepat namja skiny tersebut memeluk namja yang baru saja memuji dirinya sendiri tersebut. "aish hyung! Kau sudah meninggalkanku tujuh tahun dan saat kembali kau malah tak memberiku kabar sedikitpun!" rajuk Hyukjae dengan nada sebalnya namun ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok itu.

Donghae tersenyum tenang. Ia sudah meninggalkan Hyukjaenya selama tujuh tahun, dan myeolchinya ini tak berubah sama sekali. Dan seolah tak mau kalah, Donghae balas memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat.

"itu namanya surprise, Hyukkie" Donghae mengelus surai hitam Hyukjae yang berada di dalam dekapannya dengan sesekali mengecupnya. Ah ia rindu wangi shampoo Hyukjae.

Kemudian Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Donghae kesal. "cha! Jadi dimana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Donghae menatap penuh arti Hyukjae kemudian ia mengambil dua buah barang dari saku kanan dan kiri celananya. Ia menyembunyikannya di dalam genggaman tangannya dan kemudian menunjukkan kedua genggaman tangannya pada Hyukjae.

"mwo?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti. Dan dengan gemas Donghae menncium pipi kanan Hyukjae karena ekspresi bingungnya yang sangat imut.

"pilih" ucap Donghae singkat sambil menatap kedua tangannya bergantian.

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian ia menatap serius kedua tangan Donghae seolah hidup dan matinya di tentukan pada benda yang berada di balik salah satu dari tangan Donghae tersebut.

_Cup_

Dan lagi-lagi Donghae harus mengecup pipi Hyukjae karena ekspresi serius Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi pun sangat imut.

"aish berhenti menggangguku, hyung" gumam Hyukjae masih tetap menatap serius kedua tangan Donghae. Donghae terkekeh kecil mendengar gumaman Hyukjae.

"ini!" tunjuk Hyukjae pada tangan kiri Donghae dengan penuh semangat.

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian membuka tangan kirinya, dan mata Hyukjae membulat saat melihat hanya sebuah gantungan strawberri dengan tulisan 'Tokyo' disana. Mendadak wajah Hyukjae berubah cemberut.

"hyung, kau sudah di Jepang selama tujuh tahun dan kau hanya membawakan ini untukku? Hfft baiklah ini sangat bagus, terima kasih hyung sayang~" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada menyebalkannya.

Donghae terkekeh kemudian ia menarik dagu Hyukjae agar menghadap kearah dirinya. "hadiah yang sebenarnya ada disini, chagi~" Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

Mata Hyukjae mengikuti gerakan tangan kanan Donghae. Dan saat genggaman tangan itu terbuka Hyukjae sukses melebarkan matanya. "hyung..."

"ini impianmu, bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat kemudian segera berdiri sejajar dengan Donghae. "berikan padaku hyung!"

Donghae menggeleng sekali. "kau tidak memilih ini tadi. Jadi kau harus merebutnya dariku"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau bukan demi _One Piece Mini Monkey D Luffy Action Figure _tersebut, Hyukjae tak akan mau bersusah payah meloncat kesana kemari mengikuti tangan kanan Donghae yang mengerjainya.

"hyung! Berikan itu!" pekik Hyukjae sebelum ia meninju perut Donghae.

Donghae sedikit meringis kemudian kembali berdiri dengan tegak "ya! Itu sakit tau"

Hyukjae tampak tak peduli, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tangan kanan Donghae. "hyung ayolah!" Hyukjae meloncat sekali lagi dan-

"Hyukkie awas!"

_Bruukk_

~Haehyuk~

"aw!"

Dengan perlahan Hyukjae bangun dari posisinya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

Matanya yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit berat, ia paksakan untuk terbuka. Saat sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya yang sengaja ia hidupkan, Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu atau..

"ah mimpi lagi ya.." ucapnya lesu. Ia melirik kalender yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Donghae sudah meninggalkannya selama sepuluh tahun, bukan tujuh tahun..

Hyukjae bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menarik bed covernya kemudian menggunakannya untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos biru muda tipis dengan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya tak lupa dengan ponselnya yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

Hyukjae menghela nafanya dalam sesaat setelah ia duduk di sofa mungil yang sengaja ia letakkan berada di sana bersama Donghae.. ah Donghae.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya mengingat nama itu. Ia kangen pada Donghae.. sangat.

Hyukjae mengangkat ponselnya, kemudian mendial nomer yang sudah benar-benar ia hapal tersebut.

Ah tidak aktif. Ia mencoba sekali lagi, masih tak aktif.

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Kemudian membiarkan ponselnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya tanpa berniat menghubungi namja ikan itu lagi.

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrrrt_

dan dengan cepat Hyukjae mengangkat telpon yang masuk saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Hae-hyung..."

~Haehyuk~

Donghae menutup pintu taksinya dari dalam setelah mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"_Hae-hyung..."_

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Donghae saat mendengar suara itu. "ada apa, hmm?"

Tampak hening sebelum suara itu kembali berujar _"kenapa tadi ponselmu tidak aktif?"_

"mianhae, ada hal penting tadi" jawab Donghae seadanya. Donghae kembali tak mendengar suara Hyukjae. "chagi?"

"_hmm"_

"kenapa kau menelponku di malam buta seperti ini, hm? Kau tak tidur?" tanya Donghae lembut. Mata Donghae tak lepas dari pemandangan di luar jendela taksi yang sedang ia tumpangi.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sebrang, dan berhasil membuat Donghae khawatir.

"_apa aku mengganggumu, hyung?"_

Kali ini Donghae yang menghela nafas. "bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau tak pernah mengganggu ku Hyukkie.. berhenti bertanya hal itu"

Hening kembali. Samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara tak beres dari sebrang "chagi, kau tak sedang menangis kan?" tanyanya khawatir. Demi tuhan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia membuat namja cantiknya itu menangis seminggu ini.

"_hyung aku kangen hiks kapan kau pulang?"_

Donghae menahan nafasnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis "sebentar lagi aku akan pulang hyukkkie.."

"_kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin hiks, seminggu yang lalu, sebulan yang lalu dan tahun kemarin.. bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya hiks.. apa aku masih bisa percaya, hyung?" _

Donghae menggepalkan tangannya erat ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya guna menahan emosinya. Ia juga sama. Ia jauh lebih merindukan Hyukkienya..

"tidurlah chagi.. ini sudah sangat larut" dan pada akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_aku sudah tidur hyung.. dan aku baru saja terbangun karena mimpiku"_

Donghae tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Hyukjae mulai bersiap curhat padanya. "mimpi apa yang berhasil membuat myeolchi kecilku ini terbangun, eoh?"

"_aku bermimpi hyung pulang.."_

_Deg_

Donghae menahan nafasnya kembali. "tidurlah kembali chagi, aku tak ingin kau sakit.."

Tersengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana _"hyung aku rindu padamu, tapi kau malah menyuruhku tidur!"_

Donghae terkekeh mendengar rajukan itu, "hey, jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu"

"_ya! Kau tau dari mana aku mempoutkan bibirku? Dasar sok tahu!"_

Donghae tersenyum cerah saat nada ceria itu kembali terdengar. "aku sudah menjadi pacarmu selama lima belas tahun, sayang. Mana mungkin aku lupa semua kebiasaanmu"

Dan Donghae yakin namja cantiknya tersebut sedang merona ria di sebrang sana.

"_huh sok tahu!"_

Donghae terkekeh mendengar rajukan tersebut. "hm, bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu eoh? Apa tugas akhirmu belum selesai?"

"_ah! Kau benar hyung! ada satu materi yang sangat sulit! Dan saat aku meminta bantuan sepupu evilmu si Cho Kyuhyun itu, dia malah mengerjaiku! Lalu.."_

Donghae terus menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar suara ceria Hyukjae yang sibuk menceritakan kehidupan namja manis tersebut selama Donghae pergi.

Sang sopir taksi pun ikut tersenyum saat samar-samar mendengar suara ceria Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar suara isakan Hyukjae. Ah percintaan anak muda memang sangant manis.

"ehm tuan.."

Donghae mengangkat tangannya. Menahan sopir tersebut berbicara. Seolah ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar suara lain selain suara merdu namjanya meski hanya lewat sambungan telpon.

Si sopir taksi memberi aba-aba bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Donghae tersenyum kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada sopir taksi tersebut.

Sopir taksi tersebut hampir saja berteriak saat Donghae sudah mengeluari taksi dan lupa dengan uang kembaliannya yang terlalu banyak. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae melarang sopir taksi tersebut berteriak kembali dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia memberi gestur seolah berkata 'untukmu'

Si sopir taksi tampak senang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya seolah berterima kasih dan kembali menjalankan taksinya. "ah semoga si pengusaha muda tadi dapat hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang ia telpon tadi" gumamnya pelan.

Donghae membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap arpatemen dengan tinggi menjulang di depannya. Ia tersenyum menawan saat melihat arpatemen tersebut.

"_dan kau tau hyung? ternyata si yesung itu tetap mencintai wookie meski ia juga sangat mencintai ketiga kura-kuranya!"_

Donghae terkekeh pelan saat mendengar cerita Hyukjae. Ya tuhan, ia bahkan tidak tahun kenapa Hyukjae sampai membicarakan si yesung-yesung itu. Ia terlallu menikmati suara merdu Hyukjae..

"_tapi bodohnya si yesung itu ia membawa kura-kuranya saat.."_

"chagi, aku sudah sampai di arpatemenku.." sela Donghae yang membuat suara di sebrang sana refleks berhenti bicara. Dengan langkah pelan, Donghae berjalan memasuki gedung arpatemennya tersebut.

"_ah hyung pasti lelah.. baiklah aku akan tutup telponnya, tapi hyung harus menyanyikanku satu lagu dulu!"_

Donghae tertawa. Ah ia merindukan Hyukkienya yang sedang bermanjaan dengannya. "baiklah, sekarang pergi ke ranjangmu dan berbaringlah"

Donghae dapat mendengar suara Hyukjae yang baru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan suara pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"_sudah hyung~"_

"kau mau lagu apa, eoh?" tanya Donghae lembut sambari mengangguk pada resepsionis yang menyapanya. Donghae terus berjalan hingga kini ia sudah berdiri dengan tenang di dalam lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dua belas.

"_hmm aku mau lagu You and I Super junior H, hyung!"_

Pntu lift terbuka. "baiklah, dengarkan ne"

Donghae terus bernyanyi seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat pada pintu arpatemen bernomor '1504' tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menyentuh pintu tersebut.

~Haehyuk~

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam gulungan selimutnya. Ah suara Donghae memang tak buruk. Suara Donghae memang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang..

_Ting tong_

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Siapa yang datang ke arpatemannya tengah malam buta seperti ini?

"_chagi?"_

Hyukjae kembali menaruh ponselnya di telinganya saat Donghae berhenti bernyanyi. "ne, hyung?"

"_aku mendengar suara bel arpatemenmu. Apa ada tamu?"_

Hyukjae bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kemudian ia menatap cemas pintu kamarnya. "aku tak tahu hyung.."

"_hei kau tak selingkuh kan, chagi?"_

Pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan sukses membuat Hyukjae cemberut. "ya! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hyung!"

Terdengar suarang Donghae yang tertawa di debrang sana _"karena biasanya yang datang di tengah malam begini adalah selingkuhan seseorang~"_

Hyukjae makin mempoutkan bibirnya. "ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali hyung! lihat saja! Aku tak punya selingkuhan kok!" Hyukjae segera membuka selimutnya dan dengan cepat ia berjalan kearah pintu arpatemennya.

Dengan cepat ia menekan beberapa password arpatemennya sebelum membuka pintu "lihat hyung! aku tak punya selingkuhankan! Buktinya kau yang ada disini! Jadi ini membuktikan aku tidak... hyung?"

Hyukjae menutup bibirnya yaang masih terbuka dengan kedua tangannya. Mata beningnya berair dengan cepat saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu arpatemennya saat ini.

"hyung... ini bukan mimpi kan..?" Hyukjae menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kemudian ia beberapa kali mememukul pipinya pelan hingga lama-lama menjadi kencang.

"hei hei.. chagiya, jangan menyakiti dirimu baby.." dengan cepat Donghae menahan tangan Hyukjae yang makin lama menampar pipinya sendiri dengan keras.

Hyukjae semakin terisak saat merasakan tangan Donghae benar-benar menyentuhnya "ha-habisnya.. aku ta-takut ini mimpi lagi hyung.. hiks"

Donghae menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya "aku benar-benar disini baby.. dan aku tak akan pernah pergi lagi.."

Tangisan Hyukjae mereda seiring dengan tangan Donghae yang mengelus sayang surai hitam Hyukjae. "hyung.. ja-jangan pergi lagi hiks"

"ne chagi, hyung janji" ucap Donghae sembari mengecup lama surai hitam Hyukjae. Ya tuhan akhirnya ia benar-benar kembali memeluk malaikat kecilnya ini.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan, dan kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae untuk menghapus airmatanya yang masih saja terus berjatuhan.

"hmm kau tak banyak berubah chagi.. tapi kau bertambah cantik" ucap Donghae seraya mengecup lama dahi Hyukjae yang tertutupi poni.

"aku namja hyung~" elak Hyukjae kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae terkekeh. "kalau begitu kau namja cantikku" namja tampan itu kemudian mendekat kearah Hyukjae dan mulai mengecup bibir Hyukjae lembut.

"aku sangat sangat merindukanmu baby.. jeongmal saranghae Hyukkie baby" gumam Donghae di sela ciumannya.

"nado hyung.."

END

Review please :3


End file.
